The Endeavors of Fate
by Paximo
Summary: AU. Harry is not alone. He grows up with a sister-like figure from the future. How will this impact his destiny? What does Andi's destiny have to do with Harry's? Why has fate, and a certain headmaster, conspired to throw them together?


Hi! Ok, so, this is my first fanfic. I'm incredibly bored, and I like to write. What a wonderful combination.

The Endeavors of Fate

AU. Harry is not alone. He grows up with a sister-like figure from the future. How will this impact his destiny? What does Andi's destiny have to do with Harry's? Why has fate, and a certain headmaster, conspired to throw them together for these adventures?

Be patient, it starts out slowly in the future with Andi's background.

--

Chapter One: Life is not as it seems

Andi walked down the hall, hefting her bag onto her shoulder. She had twenty minutes to grab a quick snack from the café before her anthropology class. Today was the first day of spring term, and she was really looking forward to that class in particular.

_Funny… I'm not even an anthropology major._ Andi mused. She was simply taking Cultures of the Pacific to fulfill a gen-ed requirement. Most of the students objected to all the different course requirements the university's BA degree demanded. Andi didn't. She actually liked the chance to delve into different subjects. Political science could get rather boring over an extended period of study, and Chinese was too intense to provide much of a break.

Finding a table in the corner, Andi set her bag down and then got into line. She hoped they had eggs left… She really wanted an omelet sandwich.

After waiting patiently, she got to the front of the line. Yes! They had eggs AND plain bagels. It never tasted right on any of the others. She ordered her sandwich and then handed the lady her student id.

It was then when Andi suddenly felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up, frowning. She didn't see anyone… Something flickered in the corner of her eye. A shadow… But it was gone by the time she turned her head.

"Hello, Andi." A voice greeted behind her. "Did you have a nice break?"

Jumping a bit, Andi turned back around. She found herself facing one of her political science Profs, and grinned sheepishly. "Hey professor. Yeah, my break was alright. Filled with the usual family drama holidays seem to bring." She said, keeping her voice light. "Oh yeah, I finished searching through those articles you sent me."

Professor Killian nodded. "Excellent. I'll need to catch up with Josh and see if he's finished up as well. I need to start writing those chapters if I'm to meet my deadline."

Andi nodded, "Not a problem. I'll e-mail them to you when I get back to my apartment."

He nodded, filling his coffee cup. "Well, enjoy the first day of term, then. I have a class of intro students waiting for me." He headed off to the connecting building.

Andi watched him leave. Mike Killian… He wasn't just a random prof. He was her unofficial advisor. And she was working on a research project with him. He was pretty cool. His classes were always the first to fill up. She only had one upper level course with him this term. It was strange, though… He had a habit of popping up whenever Andi was around campus.

_I guess it's just a coincidence._ She thought, picking up her sandwich and taking it over to her table. She glanced at her watch and winced. That had taken longer than she thought. She quickly wolfed down the food then grabbed her bag and took off for her class. She could NOT be late on her first day!

--

Andi headed back to her apartment, yawning. She was glad that she had gotten one so close to campus. She dug through her bag for her keys, and then walked up the steps. Tires screeched behind her, making Andi glance back. A forest green escort whizzed away. She could have sworn she recognized that car…

Shrugging, she turned back to her door and unlocked it. She climbed three flights of stairs up to the top of the complex, and then unlocked another door. HOME. She shut the door behind her and flopped down on her bed, sighing contentedly.

_I think I could lie here forever. _Andi thought to her self, amusedly. Unfortunately her phone felt differently. She groaned when she suddenly heard the Goo Goo dolls. She reluctantly pulled her cell phone from her pocket and glanced at the id. Dad… She really didn't want to talk to him right now. Besides, she had only just left home! With a sigh, she flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Andi? Hey kiddo. I was just calling to see how your first day back went."

Andi frowned. There was something wrong with her father's voice… It seemed tense, for some reason. "Ah, well, nothing special. Had about half of my classes. They seem pretty interesting. I'll probably get text books once I know for sure we'll be using them." She wasn't going to read them anyway. She never did.

"That's good." Her father said. "Glad to hear it." Was he even listening to her? "Listen, kiddo. I thought I'd drop by to see you. Your birthday's coming up, after all."

Andi blinked, thrown off. Her birthday was coming up, but he had never come up to see her for it before. It was a 4-hour drive, and she had only just left home!

"Ah, that's alright, dad. I think I'm having a party with my friends, anyways. Janie got some O.A.R. tickets. They're in town this week."

"Well, if it's all the same, I would really like to see you." His voice was pretty insistent. "How about Wednesday night?"

"Dad, you work during the week." Andi pointed out. "There's no reason for you to come out here for like an hour, just to turn around again."

"I want to." He said, leaving no room for argument.

Andi bit her lip lightly. This… just didn't feel right. "Look.. Why don't you just wait until next month? I'm still settling in here." She tried.

"No!" He practically shouted. Andi almost toppled off the bed, not expecting it. "No." He said a little more calmly. "I really want to see you, kiddo. I got you something special. So I'll see you Wednesday night." The phone clicked.

_He didn't even wait for me to answer…_ Andi thought, seriously thrown off. Her father had never behaved like that. She sat there, staring at her phone for a moment, before flipping it open again and searching for her brother's number.

"Hello? Alex? Um, hey… It's Andi." She said, uncertainly.

"Andi? Hey. What's up?"

"Um… Well, I sorta just had this weird conversation with dad… He was acting really strange, Alex. He just suddenly wants to come visit me in the middle of the week, and he practically screamed at me when I told him I had plans for my birthday already. Do you know if something's wrong with him?"

Silence. Andi waited for a moment, frowning. "Alex?"

"Wednesday night, Andi?" He asked. His voice was really tense.

"Um… yeah?"

There was another pause. "I think I'll come out and visit a bit as well. I haven't been there for a while. And I'll be able to give you your birthday present in person."

"What?!" Andi sputtered. "Alex! You live in DC!" That did it. Her entire family was going mad.

"Yeah, so? I didn't get a chance to see dad at Christmas all that much. Call him and tell him I'll make reservations. There's this really good cathedral restaurant I want to try out."

Andi just sat there speechless for a moment. "Um… Right. You're both nuts." She informed him. "But fine, I'll tell him." She had to admit. She would feel better with her brother there.

"Good. Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, Andi."

"Yeah… See ya." Andi said, hanging up. She dialed up her dad again. At first no one answered. She tried a few more times before he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dad? Hey, it's Andi. Right, so, apparently you aren't the only one who's nuts. Alex is coming up as well. He said that he'd get res-"

"What?!" Andi stopped mid-sentence, to surprised by the outburst to continue. "Um… he's coming up, too? He said he wanted to talk to you."

Silence.

"I see." Her father said, stiffly. "Very.. Very well. I will see… both of you, on Wednesday."

"Dad, are you alright?" Andi asked, concerned. He sounded like he was going to start crying.

"I'm fine." He said shortly. "See you Wednesday." With that he hung up again.

Andi shook her head, bewildered. She threw her cell down on top of her bag and flopped back on her bed again. A nap. That's what she could use. She yawned, kicking off her shoes and rolling onto her side, hugging her pillow. She was asleep in no time.

--

**Wednesday Night**

Andi had just gotten back to her apartment when her father called. He was early. She groaned, stuffing her bag under the bed and quickly trying to tidy up, before heading down to let him in.

"Hey dad, how are you-" She said, trailing off. He looked incredibly… jumpy. Agitated. Like he was waiting for something. "Would you.. like to come in?" She asked, frowning. "Alex isn't here yet." Was it her imagination, or did he look relieved to hear that?

"Ah, of course. But first… Would you mind coming out to the car to help me with your present?"

"Uh, sure, of course." Andi said confused. She let go of the door and turned to follow her father… When a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Alex. "Oh, Hey Alex!" She said, grinning at her big brother.

Her father's steps faltered, as he turned around. He looked at Alex, jaw tightening. "Alex… I thought you would be a little later." He said stiffly, his voice a little unsteady.

"Yeah, there wasn't as much traffic as I thought." Alex said, but he was gazing coldly at their father. "Anyway, I'm sure you can get the present later. I had the restaurant move up our reservations. Let's eat."

Andi shifted a bit, feeling the tension between the two men. She didn't know what to say. What was going on?!

"It won't take long." Her dad said. "You can help as well, Alex. Come along, Andi."

"No." Alex said, not removing his hand from Andi's shoulder. "She's not going anywhere with you."

Their father glared. "Alex!" He snapped. "You don't realize what you are doing!" He hissed.

Just then there were several loud pops. Andi jumped, looking around frantically, thinking they might be gunshots. Several dark figures seemed to appear out of nowhere. Alex shoved her behind him. "RUN!"

Andi didn't know what to do. She stumbled back, tripping over the concrete. Flashes of light shot towards her and her brother. Andi rolled under one of the parked cars in all of the confusion, just wanting to get away from the chaos.

"NOT ALEX! LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" She heard her father cry. She tried to find Alex, eyes flickering through the smoke and lights.

And cold laugh rang through the air. "Ah, O'Reily. You were quite useful… But I'm afraid our master has little need for you, now. He would like to thank you for your service and taking care of his little… problem. Now, consider yourself discharged. Avada Kedavra."

Green light enveloped the street. Andi watched listened in horror, hearing the sickening thud of her father's body hit the ground. She could just barely see his lifeless eyes, staring at her…

A hand grabbed her, jerking her out from under the car. Andi started to scream, but her mouth was quickly covered. "David!" The person hissed, keeping Andi and himself shielded behind the vehicle. "Have they set up anti-apparition wards?"

"Yes. We're going to have to drive out of here." Another voice hissed back.

Andi growled, struggling against the man's hold while looking around desperately for her brother. _Alex! Where was Alex?!_

"Stop it, Andi. We're here to help you." The first voice whispered.

Andi froze, finally recognizing him. _Professor Killian? _She looked over at the other one and recognized one of her other professors. Seeing that she seemed to recognize them, Mike dropped his hand from her mouth.

"Come on. We can take my car." David whispered, nodding toward the green escort.

Mike started pulling Andi towards the car, but she promptly started fighting again. "Andi! We need to get you out of here!"

"Not without Alex!" She said, shaking her head. "Not without my brother! ALEX!" She cried, desperately.

David and Mike looked at each other. They knew they didn't have time for this. And the girl had just called attention to them. Mike pulled out his wand and touched it to the back of Andi's neck. "Stupefy."

Everything went black.


End file.
